Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the first episode of season five of Full House. It originally aired on September 17, 1991. Opening Teaser "Michelle, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." These are the words Michelle is telling herself as she tries to get some shut-eye on the last night of summer vacation, or what's left of it. Joey comes into her room and plays the harmonica in an attempt to get her to go to sleep. But she's too excited about the first day of school and her first day of kindergarten (see both below) to get any sleep. Summary Jesse is back home at the Tanners' house around 3 a.m. from the tour that Jesse and the Rippers went on over the summer, by waking up everyone (that is Danny, Joey, D.J, Stephanie, Michelle, and even his wife Becky), and an ultrasound shows that Becky is carrying twins. While that thrills Becky, the same can't be said for Jesse, who feels afraid of what is now a double responsibility that awaits him, because he does not want to mess up in any way as a father. The family helps him cope with that fear, and Jesse is happy about Becky carrying twins. Jesse and Becky have told Dr. Sinclair that they want to wait until birth to know the sex of the babies. Meanwhile, as the new school year starts, D.J. is starting high school, and Kimmy Gibbler's outfit meets with Danny's approval. Stephanie is nervous about entering fourth grade, until she meets her new teacher, Mr. Lowry, who she now has a crush on. Michelle is worried about what kindergarten will be like. As she now attends the same school as Stephanie, and didn't know it would be so big when they got there, she is scared and lost on her first day, so she goes to the other side of the school to pay Stephanie a visit. Stephanie takes Michelle back to her classroom, where Michelle befriends Teddy, one of her new classmates. Trivia *With this episode, Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber) goes from a recurring character to a main role *First appearance of Michelle's friend Teddy (Tahj Mowry) *On the DVD, the season four intro is shown instead of the season five intro, so as to not give away what's to come two episodes later *Danny’s evil twin Manny (mentioned in "Danny's Very First Date") appears in this episode (but only as part of Jesse’s imaginings) *Beginning with this episode, the show moved from Fridays to Tuesdays for the rest of its run ( , which used to follow, moved up to the 8/7C time slot on Fridays to make room for the new Step by Step—from the same producers of Full House, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, and the short-lived Going Places); in addition, it replaced ABC's Tuesday mainstay "Who's the Boss?", which was moved to Saturday nights until its cancellation at the end of the season *Michelle's nervousness about what kindergarten will be like is similar to that of Stephanie's from "The First Day of School" (season 1) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Season premiere episodes